


SwanQueen: What If They Knew

by Romantic_incline



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Complete, Desk Sex, F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2020, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_incline/pseuds/Romantic_incline
Summary: Regina sends Emma a link AO3...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	SwanQueen: What If They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> International Fanworks Day 2020

SwanQueen: What If They Knew?

A few years after she had united all the realms under the same enchantment in Storybrooke, the good queen Regina Mills found that she preferred to conduct business from her Mayor’s office in Storybrooke. While councils and courts were held in many spectacular settings, Regina found that she was most at home in the quiet town of Storybrooke. It was, after all, where she had raised her son and had been embraced by her family. The family that had inspired her to change. The family that had proved to be her happy ending. Of course, peace and happiness were highly desirable but this office reminded her of not just her happiness but also of her more evil ways. While she had certainly left those days far behind, Regina sometimes felt a private thrill in recalling the passion with which she had conducted her past schemes and aggressions.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway.

“Regina!” Emma yelled as she banged through the office doors, “Why did you send me that link?”

Regina was amused to note that Emma hadn’t barged into her office with such energetic fury in quite some time. She had known that the link to the OUAT fan fiction on the Archive of Our Own website would provoke a response from the former Sheriff, but she was especially delighted with the vigour of that response.

“Why Miss Swan, what a pleas-“

“Cut the crap Regina, you haven’t called me Miss Swan in years,” Emma interrupted as she brought herself to a stop in front of Regina’s desk.

“What were you thinking? Did you decide that you would single-handedly destroy my happiness after all?” Emma fumed.

“I did have my reasons,” Regina practically purred in amusement, “Why don’t you tell me what you actually thought about this ‘fan fiction’. Then, perhaps, I’ll answer your question.”

“Regina,” Emma glared, “This isn’t a game! I can’t un-see the images I’ve seen on that website or unread the things I’ve read.”

“Do you really _want_ to?” Regina looked up from her seated position behind the imposing desk, eyebrow raised, enhancing the provocative tone of the question.

“Of course I want to!” Emma continued excitedly, “My mother having sex with Ruby, with you… Dad and Hook, Rumplestiltskin and, well, everyone. It’s just, it’s not.. right.” Emma finally lost a little steam and flopped in the visitor’s chair in front of the Mayor-Queen’s desk, her red leather jacket crumpling awkwardly against the chair back.

“And what about us Emma? You haven’t mentioned the considerable volume of stories about you and I,” Regina hadn’t moved from her chair, she hadn’t put down her pen, but Emma had her full attention nonetheless.

Emma’s face flushed as bright as her jacket at Regina’s question, she squirmed in her seat and looked anywhere else but at Regina.

Interesting, Regina thought and she lowered her pen and raised herself from her chair. Running her hands down her hips to smooth her pencil skirt, Regina made her way to the front of the desk and rested her shapely bottom against it as she stood in front of Emma.

Emma’s eyes came to rest at Regina’s waistline, not two feet in front of where she remained seated. Regina’s dark silk blouse was neatly tucked and shimmering in the late afternoon light.

“I, ah, well…” Emma softly stammered. “Yes, there is a lot of content about us too.” Emma still couldn’t bring herself to look Regina in the eye. She continued to stare in the general vicinity of Regina’s waist.

Regina leaned forward and into Emma’s already limited personal space. Her cleavage was provocatively close, and Regina knew that Emma could smell Regina’s light scent of chocolate and musk as she brought her lips beside Emma’s ear.

“I’ll tell you why I sent the link, if you tell me your favourite,” Regina whispered in words so soft that they were barely more than breath. Emma’s own breathing stopped as she clutched the arms of the chair and closed her eyes.

“I see,” Regina smiled as she lowered her lips to Emma’s collar, “you do have a favourite, don’t you Em-ma?” Emma gasped as Regina softly and with clear deliberation kissed the base of Emma’s neck.

“Regina,” Emma stammered, “You’ve never- I’ve never- We’ve never…” Emma’s flesh was hot against Regina’s cheek.

“Maybe,” Regina kissed Emma’s neck again, “after all these years, we really should.” Regina brought her lips back to Emma’s neck, this time lingering to suck her throat and inhale the cinnamon scent of Emma’s shampoo. Hearing Emma’s sigh turn into a low moan, Regina pulled away to lean back against her desk. She crossed her legs rather demurely at the ankles and balanced herself on her hands which she planted at either side of her hips. Regina waited.

Emma’s usually emerald eyes were tellingly dark as her hands continued to grip the arms of the chair, her respiration shallow and rapid.

“You’ve never wanted me,” Emma offered.

“I’ve always wanted you,” Regina asserted.

“Robin…”

“You,” Regina insisted.

Emma gulped as she finally raised her eyes to look at her friend.

Regina knew that her admission was a lot for Emma to take in on a Thursday afternoon so she waited, still and silent, appearing far calmer than she felt.

“Here.” Emma whispered.

“Pardon me?” Regina hoped that she knew what Emma meant but she needed to be sure, she needed to know that Emma wanted her too.

“Here Regina,” Emma stood, her tone rallying as she closed the small space between them, “My favourite is any image or story where I have you here, on your desk, undone for me.”

“Mine too,” Regina reached her hands around Emma’s neck and pulled her close.

Emma’s lips seized Regina’s and their mouths opened eagerly against each other as their tongues entwined and Emma used her thigh to widen Regina’s stance. Hands gripped hair and breasts and hips as both woman reached for every available part of the other. Emma’s jacket fell to the floor and shirts were roughly untucked.

“I want you naked,” Emma growled as she pulled her lips away to nip at Regina’s cleavage.

“As you wish dear,” Regina grinned slyly, her lipstick now a memory as the haze of purple smoke faded and Regina was entirely naked against Emma.

“God, Regina,” Emma groaned as she stilled her hands to admire the woman in her arms, “you are even more gorgeous in the flesh than in any of those stories.”

“Thank you Miss Swan,” Regina noticed Emma’s frown, “oh come Emma, even those fan writers know that you actually like it when I call you Miss Swan.” Regina ground herself against Emma’s thigh as their breasts rubbed gratifyingly together and both women were shortly breathless.

“Lay back for me Regina,” Emma smouldered as she watched Regina comply. Regina’s erect, dusky nipples obscuring Emma’s view of her face as Regina squeezed her own breasts and moaned.

Regina’s trimmed pussy was already glistening as Emma dropped to her knees and placed Regina thighs over her shoulders. Emma moaned against Regina’s silky folds and inhaled the scent of Regina’s desire, licking upward to twirl her tongue around Regina’s hardening clit.

“You are delicious Regina.”

Regina barely heard Emma’s murmured compliment through her own moans but she clearly felt how wet she was for Emma as Emma dragged her tongue up and down from Regina’s slippery entrance to her sensitive clit.

Regina’s hips bucked as Emma pushed her tongue inside Regina’s cunt, gathering Regina’s moisture and moaning against her. Regina’s legs parted further still as Emma brought her tongue up to focus on Regina’s clit. The contact was electric and Regina pulled and squeezed her nipples in rhythm with Emma’s flicking tongue.

“Emma, Emma don’t stop baby please,” Regina begged as Emma continued with even more pressure against Regina’s swollen clit. As Regina’s breath caught and her body stilled Emma pushed her tongue once more inside and rode the pulsing of Regina’s orgasm.

Slowly, as Regina’s cunt relaxed, Emma withdrew her tongue and stood in front of Regina. As Regina opened her eyes, Emma raised two fingers to her mouth and throughly licked them as Regina watched.

“I’ve finally tasted you,” Emma’s voice was deeper than usual and Regina was riveted, “now I want to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Regina nodded as Emma scooped her into a seated position and slipped her wetted fingers between Regina’s legs.

Emma entered Regina smoothly and began rotate her fingers inside Regina as she slid her stray hand under Regina’s ass.

“Oh Emma,” Regina moaned in Emma’s ear, “Fuck me harder lover.”

Regina wrapped a leg over Emma’s hip and Emma began to firmly plunge her fingers inside Regina as Regina writhed and moaned against her. Over and over Emma penetrated Regina until Regina begged for release and Emma responded by curling her fingers forward with the withdrawal of each stroke. Soon Regina was rocking against her, screaming her name as Emma’s fingers were stilled by the grip of Regina’s orgasm.

Emma held Regina gently as she peppered light kisses across Regina’s damp hair. Eventually, Regina regained her breath and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma.

“I adore you Regina.”

Regina looked up to see Emma gazing at her in open-hearted wonder. Regina just had to kiss her then, softly and firmly, trying to communicate every ounce of the love that she knew was shared between them.

“Emma, dear,” Regina smiled, her eyes sparkling and pupils wide, “you are my greatest challenger, my dearest friend, and my heart’s only remaining desire. Take me home and let me show you some more of my favourites.”


End file.
